muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Land of Gorch videography
Expansion? I've seen VHS's and CED's (and probably Betas and Laserdiscs) of episodes that contain Gorch sketches. Is there a way to expand this page to cover them, or should we make another page? -- Ken (talk) 06:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :You know, I knew there were VHS releases of episodes with the Muppets... Not sure if I've ever mentioned it on the wiki before. I know I've rented the George Carlin episode, and I'm pretty sure the Richard Pryor episode was on video... I feel there was at least one more Muppet episode on video but can't remember which one. --Minor muppetz 14:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::It seems to me that one way to rework would be to follow the pattern we do for other pages, and rename "Land of Gorch Videography." That covers all formats (the only reason for a change would be on the off chance any of the more recent Mupp guest spots come out on commercial DVD, and that doesn't seem to be the case). This page was created when the DVDs were announced and Gorch had been largely inaccessible, so that's why it's structured this way. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:47, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Gorch on DVD Most of the Land of Gorch episodes are not on the SNL First Season DVD -- only the two with Chevy Chase and one with Racquel Welch -- none of the ones with only the Muppets are included -- so much for "uncut"! :Really? My copy of the set has all of the Gorch segments from the first season. I'm confused. ??? --Justin 17:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I just got this DVD -- maybe this is a later edition and they deleted the Land of Gorch episodes. I just wanted to warn people that get this edition that the episodes are not on it. :::It still says "Complete" on the box, right? Is there more than one copyright date on the back, which might indicate an alternate edition? Or anything saying, "These episodes may be edited from their original network versions"? It seems misleading for these to be edited if the box doesn't reflect that. Is there anybody to ask at Universal Home Video? -- Ken (talk) 03:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I apologize -- I didn't realize how to get the thumbnails of the 2nd group of sketches for each episode, so thought they weren't there. :Oh! I see. Actually, I did the same thing when I first got it. I knew the Gorch sketches were there, but I remember thinking the DVD had the absolute worst chapter selection ever. --Justin 03:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for figuring it out! I've noticed that the prices have bounced around from $70 to $40, and even $20 in some places, and there were 2 editions (one with a book in a special case, and one without the book in a different case). I'm glad to hear they're still uncut! -- Ken (talk) 05:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Should we make a page for the Season 2 boxed set, or just mention that the final sketch is on it? -- Ken (talk) 06:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Needed? I don't think we need this. It's misspelled, of course, but since it's only a single sketch anyway, I don't see why it can't be noted on Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season, or else rename that article "Saturday Night Live DVDs" or some such. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:37, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Whoops! I didn't realize I misspelled it. Sorry. There are technically two bits within the episode, but I see your point. --Justin 23:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think it should be "Saturday Night Live DVDs" like The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show DVDs. But I don't think just referencing it on the first season DVD page is enough. It might only be a single sketch, but there's just a single sketch on the Nick and Jessca Variety Hour DVD, and just a single sketch on the Ed Sullivan christmas DVD as well, adn they both get their own pages. That's just my opinion though. I understand that since it is in the same series, simply mentioning the second season set might be enough, but I think it would be better to have them both on the same page instead. --Justin 21:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::The single sketch on Nick and Jessica was on a TV special (some of the categorization here needs fixing, that's not really a video appearance) and a new appearance, and more importantly, it's *one* page and the only place to put that information. In this case, everything is already covered on Saturday Night Live and/or The Land of Gorch, and we don't have a seperate page for The Cosby Show DVD release or others where appearances are on DVD (and the Gorch gang's presence in the premiere is really a farewell guest appearance; the main reason a page was created for the first set was because it was so heavy in Muppet content which had never been released in any substantial form before but it was an anomoly even then). We merged The Electric Company DVD page into that article, and really, now that the first set has been out for a good while and not a highly anticipated event (the first season page began as an "in development" to let people know Gorch was coming), there's no real reason the few sentences here couldn't be added to the SNL page. All that aside, the Jimmy Dean Show is a good model, as is renaming the page. If nobody else weighs in, I'll do just that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay. Thank you for citing those examples. By the way, I hope it didn't seem like I was trying to fight over what really is a somewhat insignificant page. --Justin 02:02, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay, I renamed the 1st season page Saturday Night Live DVDs, and I merged the second season page onto it. -- Ken (talk) 04:44, 15 May 2008 (UTC) # of sketches What's the source on 14 out of 15 sketches included? Was there a Gorch sketch in season 2? — Scott (talk) 05:47, 14 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, their farewell appearance came in the season 2 premiere, as detailed on The Land of Gorch. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:57, 14 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm...so that would mean that should a Season 2 box set be released, that the entire Gorch run would be commercially available? :)!! --Cantus Rock 07:16, 18 October 2006 (UTC)